Hunter's Trade Union
The Hunter's Trade Union is basically the underworld of alien life. Crime lords, bounty hunters, assassins, smugglers, the whole lot rest here. Forming a type of organized crime, it is regarded as one of the most, if not the most, powerful and influential organizations around. History The Hunter's Trade Union was started around sixty-five years ago and is currently at the peak of its power. It was created by an unknown crime lord who is shrouded in mystery. Some say he is still alive to this very day, others doubt this, as he was already fairly old in its creation. At the time of the HTU's birth, the crime lord controlled three different planets and was in the middle of conquering one planet allied with the UWUC, when the UWUC sent a large faction of Enforcer Drones to attack, which succeeded in driving off the Hunter's Trade Union, but the battle was not over. They soon gathered their forces and attacked Sigma on the Night of Gartana, and were driven off that very night, but even with these two scathing losses, morale was high. No one had ever gotten the chance to destroy Sigma, and they had nearly taken it over in one night. With their power they could do anything. Location There are innumerable Hunter bases throughout the galaxy, though there were initially fifteen large bases. They are as follows, with the bolded under HTU control. Red installations have been taken over and/or destroyed. Every base location is known publicly except for Installations 00, 01, and 12. Installation 00 - A base of operations for the Hunter's Trade Union. It is a very large base hidden inside an even larger asteroid. The only way of knowing that the asteroid has something in it is because of one small and camouflaged hangar. In order to keep this installation secret, there are no guards or weapon systems of any kind around Installation 00. This has kept the base hidden from advanced UWUC sensors, while allowing it to broadcast operations around the galaxy. It is positioned fairly close to the Jexian Galaxy's star. Installation 01 - Located on New Exford, Installation 01 is hidden inside a canyon. This base has not made any major attacks on anything and is considered a very minor base used mainly for intelligence. However, combat units in the base are drastically increasing. Installation 02 - Located on the Teroare planet of Kiruna. Obliterated when UWUC destroyed the planet during Operation Overlord. Installation 03 - Located on Gertragia, this base is one of few strong HTU installations on the planet. This base has hardly ever been attacked and is in top condition. As of mid 3590, it is by far the most powerful Hunter base in the galaxy. Installation 04 - Located on Gertragia, this base has been the victim of several minor UWUC and rebel attacks. It was nearly destroyed, but once UWUC was decimated and a large influx of cash was obtained via the Gertragian Civil War, the base has been rejuvenated and, although not completely repaired yet, is in favorable condition. Installation 05 - Large space station orbiting Gertragia. This station has had a very rough history of attacks. Installation 06 - Located on Weavon, this base was built in a horrid location and was destroyed by one of Weavon's erupting volcanoes. However, occupants of this base were evacuated and were mostly sent to Installations 03 and 11. Installation 07 - Located in the Trinity Mountains of New Exford and centerpiece of the infamous Battle of Installation 07. This is a battle site of which a large amount of UWUC forces were decimated. HTU to UWUC forces numbered a horrible 1:4 ratio. And yet, HTU forces survived with a rather low amount of losses. This base is a symbol of HTU power. A decade later, RAVEN as well as most Exfordian defenses have given Weavon their undivided attention, allowing the HTU to amass many more military units in the base without notice. Installation 08 - Located on Kiruna. Obliterated. Installation 09 - Located just outside Xychus City, Sigma. UWUC had total control over the base, until the planet was destroyed. Installation 10 - Located on Sigma. Obliterated in the Evoknight invasion. Installation 11 - Located on Weavon, this base controls the main slave trade on the planet. A quarter of the base has been obliterated by attacks, but the base still stands strong. Repairs underway. Installation 12 - A well-hidden and underwater base located on Varsia. Installation 13 - Space station orbiting New Exford. Now, it's just a bunch of debris thanks to the EDI. Installation 14 - An undamaged space station orbiting Weavon. Listed above are only the major bases. The HTU very commonly uses guerrilla tactics and thus has a ton of small and hidden bases. As almost all of their operations were against UWUC, they have created a large array of propaganda against their enemies, calling them "oppressors" that desire total control over the universe and will kill anyone, including children, who get in their way. And hey, that's not entirely false. This has created a lot of support for the HTU, and was boosted even more with the saying "It's better to die on your feet than live on your knees", meaning waging war and losing life against UWUC is well worth the eventual cost. Now that UWUC has been obliterated, the HTU is currently not on any major offensive. It is clashing with police forces, just like always, though. Members *Mendoza *Krill the Broker *San-san Category:Factions Category:Illegal